Explosive Rebirth
by BlushLover930
Summary: With just a sneeze her life was taken. Funny how that happens when you work with chemicals. Now She finds herself reborn into the Naruto-verse. That's not the weirdest part though. A mistake made by a medical ninja, which her new parents find to be hilarious, causes her to grow up as a boy. Want to know more? THEN READ THE STORY! In later chapters there will be a little KibaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I have figured out something about myself. I am slightly obsessed with reincarnation stories. So I am writing this! Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**I own nothing except Yuki.**

* * *

All through my life I have believed that after death is reincarnation. My personal theory was that those souls who were reborn got rid of old memories in order for a fresh start of a new life. However, occasionally a soul would slip through without losing its memories of the past life. I'd say that Jesus would be an example of this. He could have had his memories of a past life that gave him the wisdom that made people worship him as the messiah.

Although this was my theory, I never expected it to be proven right.

I was a Chemist with my Ph.D. in experimental explosives. In other words, I made explosive materials. One day I was working on my latest project late at night, and there was no one else left in the building. Even the janitors had gone home for the day. While I was working, I suddenly sneezed, causing the chemicals I was mixing to pour in unevenly, resulting in a huge explosion that incinerated me on the spot, as well as set the building on fire.

Yes. I had killed myself by sneezing. How lame is that! But then again, it does sound like something I would do now that I think about it…

Death was peaceful. I couldn't see, hear, or even move or breath, but I was warm and content. There was this one time that the peace was invaded by a pure evil, menacing feeling that terrified me, but luckily it didn't last for too long before the peace came back.

I don't really know how long I was there. It could have been minutes, hours, days, or even years. Finally, one day I felt this horrible pushing, squeezing sensation around me. It moved me forcefully away from my comfy space, and suddenly I was hit by a freezing blast of air and blinding bright light. It was such a drastic change from the warm, darkness I had gotten used to that it almost hurt. So, I did what came naturally when put in this kind of situation. I cried. I could feel what seemed to be giant hands carry me, and then they wrapped me in something warm and fuzzy, which I assumed must be a blanket. Still crying, I tried to open my eyes and found that everything just looked like big blobs of smudgy colors. Because of the frustration of not being able to see, I just cried harder.

Meanwhile, the giant was passing me down to someone. As soon as I was in the arms of the new giant's arms, I felt a warm, loving sensation coming from the giant, now identified as a woman. That would be about when the realization hit me. Giants, who I now assume must be doctors, being held with love by a giant woman as if I were her newborn child. Not as if, I was her newborn child!

I am a baby… I have been reincarnated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am so glad that people enjoyed the story so far. Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter (obviously...) Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my oc.**

* * *

-Chpt 2-

Now three years old, I have made quite a few discoveries about my new life. The first ones happened of course as soon as I actually stopped crying that first day. My new parents were cooing me in some language that sounded like Japanese, calling me "Yuki-chan". Apparently my new name is Yuki Habito. My second discovery happened when I was about 3 months old, as that is when I finally could see. My mom had taken me for a walk around our village, and I couldn't figure out why these strange buildings looked so familiar to me. I was positive I had never been there before.

"Habito-san!" yelled someone from behind us. My mom turned to face a little girl who had just came running up to us, and smiled kindly at her. "Why, hello Mimi-chan. It's good to see you again." Mimi was still catching her breath, but looked up and saw me, then squealed. "Aw~ He's so adorable! Looks like I finally get to meet your little boy!" This confused the hell out of me. I mean, last time I checked I was not a boy. Not in my past life or here. Mom just giggled to herself, as though laughing at an inside joke, and said, "Yes. His name is Yuki. Anyhow, now what were you so excited about before, Mimi-chan?" "Oh right! I almost forgot!" she said, then pulled something out of her bag and held it out for mom to see, beaming with pride. "I passed! Habito-san I actually graduated!" "Oh wow Mimi-chan! Congratulations!" My mom shifted me in her arms so she could give Mimi a one armed hug.

Meanwhile, I was frozen with my little eyes staring at the thing now adorning her forehead. It was a dark blue headband cloth with a metal plate in the center gleaming from the sunlight. Carved into the plate was a simple symbol that changed my perspective on this world. It was the symbol of a swirled leaf. That was when I realized it. Not only have I been reborn, but I have been reborn into the world of an anime I used to watch back in my old life. I was in the Naruto universe. Though it seems my parents were civilians, if the lack of weapons in the house was any indication. 'Well,' I thought to myself, 'That does explain a few things.'

This discovery actually explained quite a few things, including why everything looked familiar and why everyone spoke Japanese. Of course the place looked familiar; I was the Hidden leaf village! Back in my old life I was not exactly an otaku, but pretty close to one. While it wasn't my favorite, one of the ones I loved was Naruto, though I admit to not being much of a fan of Shippuen. Not to mention I read countless fan fiction stories about the Naruto universe.

The rest of the trip was a bit fuzzy in my memory because I was still dazed with this new information. When we finally got home it was time for my nap so my mom put me in my crib and left to make dinner. I decided that this would be the perfect time to locate my chakra. Closing my eyes, I stayed as still as I could and concentrated. It took a few seconds but I finally found my chakra, and it surprised me. After reading so many stories about people in similar situations as mine I was expecting it to feel comforting, but somewhat itchy. That is not what I found at all. In fact, my chakra felt like nothing I have every felt before. The closest thing I can try to compare it to is like a soothing hot bath flowing through my body like a river. With that in mind, I am pretty darn sure that my affinity is water, though I won't find out for years.

Satisfied with being able to locate my own chakra, even as it is still growing, I slipped off into a peaceful sleep. I know enough about chakra from my memories that I wouldn't be so stupid as to try and do anything with it yet. I was only three months old for Christ's sake!

Anyway, my third discovery happened on my second birthday. My parents were having a big party for me and invited a bunch of people. One of our neighbors brought their three year old daughter with them to meet me. After placing her down next to me, the lady introduced us. "Hello there Yuki-chan! This is Sakura. Sakura-chan, this birthday boy is Yuki. You two can play until it's cake time." Then she kissed Sakura's head and left to talk to my parents. I stared at the little girl a year older than me and immediately knew who it was. This little girl has very bright pink hair in two pigtails. This was Harino Sakura. The same Sakura that will be Naruto's crush and the apprentice of Lady Tsunade. I guess this means that I was born a little bit after the Kuubi attack then. I let out a mental breath of relief at that piece of info. That also means I don't have to worry about maybe replacing someone in the rooky 9. Thank goodness.

For quite a while nothing happed that I find all that important. Every night I would find my chakra, I never attempted to access it though, and try to sense other's chakra. I have managed to figure out how to identify people by their chakra as if it was second nature in a few months, but there is no way I am telling my parents that. I would be identified as a genius sensor or something and might start the academy early. There is no way I am taking that chance. So I just acted like a normal baby for my first years.

* * *

**Please review! :3**

**EDIT: ok, so I realize it might be a bit confusing. Yuki is a girl, but some medical ninja somehow screwed up and wrote down she was a boy on the birth certificate. Her parents found it funny, so they just went along with it. That means everyone else thinks She's a boy. **


End file.
